fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic
Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic (天の滅鵬魔法, Ten no Metsubō Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, obviously a Slayer Magic, and last, but not least, a Phoenix Slayer Magic which is focused upon the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into a phoenix, an extremely powerful type of legendary creature that are a long-lived bird associated with flames and cyclically regenerated or reborn, all attuned to this particular element, resulting in Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and consumption of the the layer of gases that surrounds and is retained by the planet's gravity as well as wind, which is the flow of gases on a large scale. Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is wielded solely by the clone of , a magician of the Akatsuki , whom obtained it over the time-skip with the help of the Magnus Magus, removing her Sky God Slayer Magic by using a variant of the uncategorized spell that simply withdrew her God Slayer Magic from her Magic Origin, allowing her to learn Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic from the Sky Phoenix, Gustarion. Description Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is a form of Phoenix Slayer Magic grants the caster the ability to do anything they want with what's categorized as "air". In any case, just with all forms of Phoenix Slayer Magic, upon encountering a phoenix and striking a deal which the caster accepts, the process of learning this magic is put into motion, as the hopeful wielder and the phoenix begin training – depending on the phoenix and the element gained involved, the process of learning this magic is either grueling or rather lax. Through the training, using the phoenix's mastery over the arcane and the supernatural particles that are strewn about through this world of whimsy and wonder, the phoenix reaches inside the humanoid's soul, searching for that otherworldly organ referred to as a Magic Origin and from there, making a few changes here and there as to alter the process of how the Magic Origin functions and its properties, therefore transmogrifying their Magic Origin into a strange hybrid between that of a Phoenix's Magic Origin and a humanoid Magic Origin, possessing the traits of the former but the arcane storage capacity of the latter, effectively causing their body to be bestowed with the magical powers of a Phoenix - otherwise known as Phoenix Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, the user's magical power acts alongside the natural energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the user has adopted some physical traits and the element from the phoenix whom taught them everything they knew. In this case, the dragon who taught the caster was a Sky Phoenix, which granted them the ability of air manipulation, Phoenix-style. When inducing the activation process for Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic, the caster focuses intently, before they pulse the magical energies that are dwelling within their Magic Origin ever-so-subtly, causing an interaction with the particles of eternano which are ambient within the atmosphere before they affix their magical energies into either an isolated portion of the air around themselves or, spread it across a wide area, before they move the magic they've attached to in order to change the way in which the air moves even through thought alone, resulting in a user of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic gaining the ability to manipulate, modify, consume, and generate from their body air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds, which is mostly oxygen and nitrogen surrounding the planet that is retained by Earth Land's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. Effectively, this grants the user of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic the ability to call upon the assets of a phoenix even if their bodily structure isn't one-hundred-percent the same as the beings from which this magic originated, the caster is capable of inducing a metamorphosis of their body structure as to take upon traits of a phoenix instantaneously which is done in conjunction with the activation sequence as mentioned above, bestowing upon the user of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic the lungs and enhanced vocal folds of a phoenix that are capable of spewing vicious torrents of high-pressure wind, plumage which are laced with dense concentrations of air as to provide protection against anything considered hard and inorganic, and fierce claws and nails which are enshrouded with razor-sharp blades of wind, specifically attuned to dealing incredible amounts of damage, overall incorporating the element of sky into their body – all of this combined, results in the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic transforming their entire existence into that of a make-shift weapon whose ownership is unique to them and them alone, wielding the element of air that was harnessed by their phoenix and passed down to them alongside the natural physical superiority of a phoenix in combat, utilizing offensive ability, stamina, and vitality, to transmogrify themselves into the greatest weapon of all, thus dramatically increasing the damage inflicted upon anything that they come into contact with using the sheer force of their strikes in all ranges; though close-combat is where this form of Phoenix Slayer Magic usually shines, as the magic massively bolsters the power of their unarmed blows with the user unleashing powerful close-range strikes that whip up innumerable slicing winds that cut down the enemy and lash out at their defenses with relative ease, and with the power of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic, the caster possesses an absolute dominance over anything considered to be a part of Earth Land's atmosphere and everything related to and dwelling within it; this includes nitrogen, oxygen, argon, carbon dioxide, and all other forms of gases, which is known as one of the four fundamental states of matter. Going back to Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic possessing complete control over Earth Land's atmosphere, this extends to the atmospheric structure and its principal layers, including the exosphere, which is the outmost layer, the thermosphere, which is the second-highest layer, the mesosphere, which is the third-highest layer, the stratosphere, which is the second-lowest layer, and of course, the troposphere, the lowest layer of Earth Land's atmosphere – the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is able to bring effects normally exclusive to an individual atmospheric layer to another, giving off the appearance that they are capable of a minor form of reality warping, a supposedly almighty power that allows the user to create, change, destroy, and even alter the very fabric of reality through nothing but their thoughts. The air that the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic manipulates can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range; since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. As air is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves, it can be focused by the caster simulating horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, resulting in the creation of breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. With Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic, the caster has achieved absolute mastery over the skies; this grants them incredibly high offensive power, enabling them to assault their foes in countless ways; they not only have control over wind, but taken to an entirely new level, the user of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic has control over anything that could be considered to be air-related particles and anything associated with their composition, including an absolute dominance over the heavens, the azure skies, enabling them to manifest and manipulate air of any strength and intensity; they display a level of aerokinesis far beyond normal wind magicians and even perhaps those with Sky-Slayer powers; if an enemy were to attempt to utilize a wind-based power against them, the user of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic could effortlessly take control of the power and turn it against them with twice the power as it had under the ownership of their inferiors. Some of the caster's deadliest and most devious abilities with Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is the creation of miniaturized hurricanes that can bring destruction to anything that comes into contact with the wall of wind; in addition to their rotational power, they retain the signature sharpness of Wind Magic and Air Magic - these hurricanes create pressure of enormous proportions, flinging everything that it touches away at horrifying velocities. The caster can even siphon the air out of others' lungs; suffocating anyone they wish with no more than a thought or incapacitating them by saturating their surroundings with oxygen. As such, it can be said that Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is a sky-based Slayer Magic that combines the overwhelming offense of as well as the incredible defensive and supplementary strength of to create a level of aerokinesis that's a jack of all trades and a master of all. Of course, as a sky-element Slayer Magic, Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic has a certain synergy with the non-offensive properties of the element of the air rather than just shredding everything the caster's surging winds come into contact with; in this manner, Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic can induce a highly potent form of Healing Magic which is able to rejuvenate the wounds and magical energies of anyone that the caster wishes to be affected by, capable of healing injuries that are dealt by a dragon, a phoenix, or a . This healing is activated by the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic gathering large amounts of air and enchanting the "pure" part of its cleanliness with their Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic, before directing it into the open wounds of their targets – at this point, the air flows into their systems to purge it of all wounds, restoring the body both internally and externally; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. It's generally enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful , and is capable of nullifying a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. In addition to healing, Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies' physical prowess in a similar manner to "status buffs" from video games; inducing an increase in parameters all across the board, such as speed, strength, durability, and magical output in a similar manner to 's 'buff' spells such as , , , , , , and , plus all of their derivative spells. As status buffs and healing require a very large expenditure of magical energy, the user can only use them in very limited quantities. These processes are only magnified a hundredfold with the natural ability of Phoenix Slayer Magic to regenerate from all sorts of injuries no matter their severity, and the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is able to apply this ultra-swift regenerative process to their healing spells, effortlessly surpassing the healing time of any other form of Healing Magic around. As with all forms of Phoenix Slayer Magic, Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the element formed through simple magical manipulation and reinforced through the power of a phoenix – the colour of the air produced by the magic is able to be altered freely, its properties which aren't limited to but include temperature, the smell that it emits, its taste, and overall "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to the user's own personality and ambitions; the type of damage that the air inflicts upon anything that it comes into contact with is able to be changed at will; in its normal state, Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic seems to have a "slicing" effect to it, seemingly causing cutting damage alongside the user's airy determination given a corporal form in their element; like all Slayer Magics, the user's element is much tougher than any other example of it; in the case of the user, the air which is produced by Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is stronger than normal air, capable of shrugging off anything thrown their way. Of course, as the highest form of elemental manipulation around, the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is capable of harnessing their magic in any manner that they deem to be suitable, commonly changing between offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary potencies in accordance to the situation at hand; but generally, as long as the Phoenix Slayer is able to imagine their element being used in a particular manner and it doesn't break the laws of physics or conflict with any established limitations, then the sky is the limit, more or less. As per the nature of Slayer Magic, a Phoenix Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and in this case, the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic can consume external sources of air to replenish their strength, both stamina-wise and magic-wise. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own air that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies; while they can't consume the air when produced by themselves, since air is a constant within Earth Land, the user of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is capable of simply taking a deep breath as to absorb air and thus heal themselves; but it should be noted that the user of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Additionally, to stand out from the crowd, the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic does not need to consume the element of air in order to regain stamina, instead absorbing it the moment; but as mentioned above, elemental consumption is still an option. Subspecies Abilities *'Cloud Manipulation': Cloud Manipulation is a subspecies ability of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic that enables its caster to influence the weather – but instead of all-around weather manipulation, with the power of generating fearsome tornadoes, rain, drought, hail, sandstorms, and thunderstorms, as the name would indicate, this ability is simply limited to a single aspect of the weather – indeed, a wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is able to manipulate the concepts known as clouds, aerosols that are composed of tangible droplets of liquid and/or frozen crystals of numerous chemicals or water that are a constant in the world no matter the realm – generally, a cloud is left hanging in the skies above the rest of the plane of existence as these entities are kept in-check and preserved by air currents that ascend with the condensation of water vapour. However, in the case of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic, the caster is capable of utilizing their magical energies to generate clouds by her lonesome with only the scarcest of outside influence – when inducing this ability, the caster gathers and compresses their energies as the activation sequence continuously induces atmospheric convection in the air in the immediate vicinity with a one hundred meter area-of-effect; by cooling the air, it reduces the air's capability to hold water vapour, causing that rejected moisture to condense onto miniscule particles of dust which are suspended within the atmosphere, with the end result being the manifestation of miniature droplets around every dust particle in the wielder's range. Through the caster's mental commands, innumerable quantities of these droplets converge at a singular point, resulting in a visible cloud coming into existence. Despite the rather lengthy description, the time spent between the procession of the ability's mechanics and completion of the cloud is only a fraction of a second, making it one of the faster utilized subspecies abilities. Once the caster has engaged this subspecies ability, they are capable of bringing any quantity of clouds into the current plane of existence in a split-second, and from there, they are able to create and manipulate these aerosol forms in any way that they deem suitable – they can shape the formation and density of clouds put under their control with this power in any way that they wish, but not only this, the caster can construct and reconstruct any cloud in the vicinity to suit the situation at hand, having the clouds manifested by their magic serve function as offense, defensive, and supplementary powers, as well as install the clouds with a bundle of properties, sometimes influenced by other spells, sometimes not; but what is known is that the caster has displayed the ability to infuse numerous elemental powers into their clouds. Not only this, the caster is capable of generating any type of cloud in existence to serve a variety of purposes and vary their battle methods by quite a bit, with these clouds having been given numerous names that are derived from their shapes and heights as they are suspended within the azurite skies. The clouds that the caster has displayed the ability to manifest are classified by their height as they hang over the atmosphere, specifically the classifications are High, Medium, and Low. The highest clouds in the atmosphere are cirrocumulus, cirrus, and cirrostratus, though their strongest cloud, the cumulonimbus can grow to be extremely high. Meanwhile, mid-altitude clouds are altocumulus and altostratus. Finally, the lowest clouds in the skies are stratus, cumulus, and stratocumulus. Not only does a wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic have the ability to generate and manipulate all of these types of clouds, they are capable of doing the same to any species that are derivative from them. The caster is also able to harness effects that a cloud manifests with its formation in a minute form, such as unleashing blasts of heat from their magic through a pyrocumulus, however, to induce the effects that each cloud is able to produce just by existing at higher amounts, the caster requires more arcane energies. Of course, as the caster possesses absolute mastery of these aerosol forms, the caster is capable of changing the composition of their clouds into that of smoke as well as steam and fog. The user can additionally transform select parts of their body into clouds by casting their magic upon their body, resulting in the conversion of the affected body portion into that of clouds, thus granting the caster the properties of intangibility and near-invisibility, as well as the ability to move at swifter speeds. Because the clouds formed through this subspecies ability are manifested and reinforced through their arcane energies, these specific clouds are near-impossible to dissipate – this property extends to any other cloud she takes control over, with each form assimilated to be placed under the thrall of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic gaining a consistency similar to that of a near-solid object. Something that should be taken into consideration that the caster's control over the clouds extends to even the ingredients that compose their existences – effectively, this grants the caster absolute control over any quantities of clouds and anything that could perhaps make up their forms; it has been shown that no form of power, neither in the past nor the present, is able to wrest control over clouds from this wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer, and in several cases, against other cloud-type powers, they have displayed the ability to remove the opposing user's complete control over them no matter their source and manipulate the enemy's cloudy abilities as if they were their own. *'Explosion Manipulation': Explosion Manipulation is a subspecies ability of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic that enables its caster to induce explosions, which are a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, usually with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. When performing this ability, the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic superheats the air, causing the particles that compose both the heat and the oxygen to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen and thus allowing the caster to generate and manipulate explosions of varying levels of power at will with a rapid increase of volume and release of all kinds of energies alongside temperatures reaching their highest point and the release of gases – all of this, through the execution relatively simple motions. Explosions can be released from both a distance and up-close-and-personal, allowing them to be effective in both close-range and at long-range, capable of being adapted to many forms of combat. Depending on the skill and intensity of the user's magic, the time it takes to activate this magic ranges from instantaneous to a couple of seconds before the explosion takes place. But, to explain further, since this subspecies ability deals with all forms of explosions, whether natural, man-made, or supernatural, the caster is able to induce explosions of any kind, such as explosive volcanic eruptions which are born when magma rising from below has much dissolved gas in it; the reduction of pressure as the magma rises causes the gas to bubble out of solution, resulting in a rapid increase in volume. The wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic is also able to induce chemical explosions, as well as mechanical and vapour-type explosions – this includes forcing a BLEVE-type explosion by rupturing a vessel containing a pressurized liquid above its boiling point. However, one thing that's consistent with most, if not all forms of explosions that the caster is capable of inducing is that they are triggered through generation of heat in large quantities, with the rapid liberation of heat that causes the gaseous products of most explosive reactions to expand and generate high pressures, definitely classifying this subspecies ability as a variant of pyrokinesis. The intensities of the explosions that are brought into the mortal realm through this magic generally vary in intensity, with explosions released at a speed beyond sound being created by high explosives are known as detonations and travel via supersonic shock waves; more detail on that is below. Additionally explosions that are released at a velocity below the speed of sound are created by low explosives through a slower burning process known as deflagration. It is well known that this explosive power of this magic releases a noticeable propagating disturbance known as a shockwave which travels across the ground in a manner that causes it to fan outwards, damaging anything in its path and dealing "splash" damage of a sort as opponents near the user's target will not only also be struck by the sheer volatility of the explosion, but the shockwave will more often than not just knock them straight off their feat, leaving them open to further attacks; even at its weakest point of power, the explosion deals a rather noticeable amount of damage to the vicinity, and it is capable of vaporizing a solid rock wall in a single detonation. Additionally, the rapid accumulation and projection of particles within the atmosphere as the result of a high explosives detonation results in various fragments of structures being propelled in countless directions in various velocities and angles, often travelling innumerous amounts of distances, often carrying enough energy to initiate other surrounding high explosive items, injure or kill nearby people and damage almost any structure in the vicinity. At higher levels of usage, this subspecies ability possesses strength which is proportional to the target's heat signature, allowing the attack to more often than not vaporize weaker opponents in a flash unless certain precautions are taken. Additionally, this subspecies abilities is capable of generating a powerful beam which explodes upon contact with anything that is recognized as "solid", and the user can use this beam as a 'sniping tool' of sorts, by bending the trajectory of the explosive beams mentally; the user can also activate the attack instantly or wait a few moments in order to induce it; this is often used to take the opponent by surprise in the heat (hehe) of battle. The user can imbue the explosive properties of the subspecies ability into various objects which activate whenever someone touches the imbued thing; not the object, by the way, but the person- and due to being capable of altering the properties of the magic, causing these blasts to be rendered completely silent. Additionally, like most forms of Elemental Magic and their various subspecies and variants, the limits as to what the subspecies ability can and cannot do are almost exclusively dependent upon the wielder's imagination and magical energy reserves, meaning that as long as they perceive something as being entirely doable, then it's definitely within the realms of possibility for them. Something else that should also be taken into consideration is that since it is their magic, unless the spell specifies otherwise, the explosive force generated through the ability will not damage the caster. Spells Basic Spells *'Sky Phoenix's Screech' (天鵬の絶叫, Tenchō no Zekkyō): Sky Phoenix's Screech is a basic Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic spell, and a variant of the Phoenix's Screech spell which is the Phoenix Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells, attuned to the element of air as per the nature of this magic. In any case, when performing Sky Phoenix's Screech, the caster focuses intently as they inhale ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere, condensing it to its utmost limit while they store it momentarily within their mouth - from here, the wielder of Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic attunes the eternano gathered by merging these particles with their energy in order to induce the usual fusion to being power into the current realm; this results in the user utilizing their magical energy in conjunction with their willpower in order to cause an interaction with the particles of eternano which are ambient within the atmosphere before they affix their magical energies into either an isolated portion of the air around themselves or, spread it across a wide area, before they move the magic they've attached to in order to change the way in which the air moves even through thought alone, transforming the state of existence of these energies into that of a high-density sphere of wind; they draw more and more air into their jaws from which no flying, talking cats have ever seen the light of day until they have gathered enough to the point that just by propelling it outwards, they could cause a high-powered hurricane that covers an entire continent; along with this, the user adds their own magical energy into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the air gathered, charging it up for a split second. Once this is done and an adequate quantity of arcane energy has been charged and thus the power of this spell has been bolstered to a level that the caster deems to be appropriate, Sky Phoenix's Screech is ready for utilization – in order to unleash the impressive quantities of energies that have converged within their mouth, breathing outwards harshly to imitate a furious screech of a phoenix, the caster quickly decompresses the air within their mouth as they unleash this exceedingly simple yet deceptively powerful spell in the form of an incredibly powerful and positively enormous hurricane-like blast that is launched towards their target at astounding speeds, matching and quite possibly exceeding the velocities of a bullet that's shot from the barrel of a machinegun; while releasing the air from their mouth, the caster spins the currents gathered as to force them to replicate the effect of a drill, grinding through any obstructions, whether they're inorganic, organic, or supernatural in their path. Accelerated to an even faster pace than normal due to the release of the spell being accompanied by a surge of winds due to the speed of the attack and the caster's natural element, Sky Phoenix's Screech shoots forth at momentums which are unimaginable to the mind of a mortal, devastating everything that it so much happens to touch as the individual currents of air released by Sky Phoenix's Screech are actually microscopic blades of wind similar to those generated by Sword Pressure - the sheer number of these wind-cutters are to the point that not even those with the sharpest of eyesight are capable of properly counting them all. Anything that just so happens to be in the epicenter of this maelstrom of absolute annihilation is laid bare before the vicious onslaught of pressurized wind blades, which slice at them endlessly- it cannot be said that one or ten edges impact upon the target's form for every second that passes, but rather, millions perform such a feat. When not controlling their own output, the caster shows the ability to destroy a large section of a port town using the roar alone, showing the great power backed by the caster's base offensive spell. Should the target dodge, the force of the wind would knock them back, if not wound them and can be used as a shield against point-black attacks. When it strikes, it grinds into the opponent with extreme force as per its drill-esque features, and the wind decompressing into their opponent at high speeds, grinding against them and shredding them through sheer force. The attack seems to strike the target multiple times simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves, and the blades of wind that composes the Sky Phoenix's Screech are sharper than actual metallic swords, and they cut so deeply that they are capable of causing damage on a cellular level, cutting off the Magic Pathways and removing the methods of casting spells from the user's existence if the caster deems it to be suitable. The caster is also capable of curving its trajectory and releasing multiple blasts from various directions, ensuring that Sky Phoenix's Screech is a "certain-hit" attack. As Sky Phoenix's Screech continuously compresses all forms of air particles upon its existence while it's in motion, Sky Phoenix's Screech is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks which tends to fuse with oxygen and the like, thus increasing the power of Sky Phoenix's Screech. Intermediate Spells Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts (滅鵬奥義, Metsubō Ōgi): The Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts are known to be the strongest techniques of a Phoenix Slayer. Trivia *Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic was originally owned by Dreyar, but the author took at over as that user hadn't been here for over a year and dramatically improved it. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Elemental Magic Category:Air Magic Category:Wind Magic